Which Wizard?
by Delphiniumrose
Summary: Hermione Granger is a witch, but just because magic is real, does that mean love is too? Hermione is faced with some tough decisions! AU, doesn't follow cannon BUT sticks to the same series of events and will (hopefully) be an enjoyable ride! Please R&R, formerly Where She Belongs.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Hermione Granger had just found out she was a witch.

She stood alone on Platform 9 ¾ (having left her parents on the other side of the barrier) and wondered why she had never figured it out before. Obviously she wasn't half as bright as everyone had always told her if she couldn't even decipher such a simple fact.

Hermione had always been something of a precocious terror (or so her parents liked to tell her when she corrected their grammar), but had simply chalked it up to the fact that she was a few years ahead of others her age, mentally at least. She also possessed an unshakeable logic in most things and had therefore come up with various acceptable reasons for the strange things that seemed to happen around her.

When the hair of her next door neighbour had turned a vibrant green after he had made fun of her own bushy locks, she had thought it the physical manifestation of karma and dismissed any involvement on her own part, but she now realised that her 8 year old self had been so hurt by his words that she had subconsciously lashed out and wished that he had to suffer the taunts of others just as she had. A few plates whizzing around the room and smashing when she had a tantrum at the age of 5 (over not being able to read a particular book her parents had deemed too 'old' for her) had been ignored in a similar fashion; however Hermione was starting to realise that all these things had foreshadowed the news that had been delivered by a kindly old man only days ago.

Dumbledore, she thought his name had been. He had been an odd sort of fellow, dressed in long robes and sporting a slightly ridiculous beard, but the twinkle in his eyes had eased her nerves somewhat. She almost laughed aloud as she recalled the shocked faces of her parents when they had learned of their daughter's powers, especially her mother who had in fact looked rather faint at the idea of such a thing as magic existing.

Breaking free from her inner musings, she looked around at the horde of children and parents currently occupying the platform around her. As intelligent as she was, she couldn't help but be slightly terrified at the thought of being away from her parents for so long, especially in a school where she knew no one and nothing about how to act or what to do. Making friends had never come easily to her and she could only hope that things would be better with other people like her. However, before that could happen she needed to figure out where on earth she was meant to be. Feeling lost had never been one of Hermione's strong suits so she quickly chose a respectable looking adult at random to ask about exactly that.

The small girl walked up to an older lady with flaming red hair who was currently trying to corral a large group of equally red headed children.

"Excuse me." She said quietly, tugging on the sleeve of the woman she could only imagine must also be a witch gently.

The woman looked down at her with a motherly expression on her face, sensing the girl's distress.

"What is it dear? Are you new, are you?"

Hermione only nodded, starting to feel more than a little bit overwhelmed as she took in all the people rushing around and shouting to one another.

"Oh that's alright love, you'll get used to the commotion. My name is Molly Weasley and this unruly lot are my wonderful children." Mrs Weasley said, smiling and ruffling the hair of one of the boys closest to her. The boy, who she deemed to be a few years older than she just went along with it all, a long suffering smile on his face at his mother's attentions.

"My name's Fred." He said grinning at her and pulling another brother, identical to him, forward. "And this here's George."

"I'm – I'm Hermione. I only just found out I was a witch and I really have no idea what it is that I'm meant to be doing."

"Oh that's alright, me'n George will help you out right Georgie?"

The other, quieter twin grinned at her and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah Mum, don't worry about this one we've got it."

Molly just shook her head, smiling as she watched her boys drag the poor girl off toward the train. Well, she supposed, at least she'd be taken care of, though she knew Hermione had no idea what she was in for with those two.

With a weary sigh she went back to shooing the rest of her brood toward the Hogwarts Express, making sure that they had everything they could possibly need.

"I'll see you at the end of term!" She called, sniffing slightly as she waved them off.

On board the train, the twins were still dragging Hermione along, one holding each hand. She wasn't sure how she felt about being manhandled in such a way but at least she wasn't alone. They went from compartment to compartment, finally stopping at one that already housed another boy their age who seemed to be asleep.

"Lee!" The boys said in unison, startling the dark haired boy from his slumber.

"Look!" Exclaimed the one she thought might be Fred.

"We brought you a present!" Finished the other, the one she was certain was George. His tone of voice was lower, calmer and his hair a minute fraction darker. She was determined not to get them mixed up and she'd never failed at solving a puzzle yet.

"Well, well, well, how'd you know I was looking for a pretty girl?" Lee replied, winking at her.

She flushed, unsure of herself. At least they all seemed friendly, she supposed.

"This is Hermione – "

"And we promised Mum we'd look after her – "

"Plus we know a few people on this train who wouldn't be so nice to a muggleborn so we've decided to keep an eye on her." Finished Fred, a more serious look in his eyes.

"What's a muggleborn?" She piped up, curious at the phrase she'd never before heard.

"You are." All three boys chorused together.

"Obviously – "

"What a silly question."

She rolled her eyes, realising she would have to get used to this twin speak of theirs. She could tell already that these boys were people she wanted as friends, despite the fact that they were more jokers than studious bookworms such as herself. Maybe they would balance each other out.

"Seriously Fred." She said, looking at the last boy who'd spoken and deciding to go with her instincts about which twin he was, not noticing his eyes widening slightly as she chose correctly. "What does that word mean?"

He cleared his throat, still looking at her in amazement.

"Well, a muggleborn is someone who was born to muggles."

"And a muggle is someone who has no magic." Finished George, who also looked at Hermione in awe. It must he been a lucky guess.

"There are some people – some purebloods, more specifically – that look down on people who were born into a world with no magic."

Hermione frowned.

"That's incredibly racist." She said in disgust.

"Race – what?" The two red heads said.

"Yeah, it is." Lee replied, shaking his head.

"In the muggle world, people get looked down on for the colour of their skin. It's like the whole muggleborn/halfblood/pureblood thing." He explained to the twins.

"That's just stupid."

"It's the same as what happens in the wizarding world. Not like they can choose who gives birth to them after all."

They sat down with Lee and proceeded to chat away as though they had all known each other for years, the conversation slipping into an easy rhythm as they got to know each other and told Hermione all about Hogwarts. Hermione sat back and enjoyed the ride, listening to the three friends talk and occasionally asking about things she didn't understand in their world such as 'quidditch'. 'Hogwarts: A History' only went so far after all and she'd never really understood sport even in the muggle world. She smiled to herself, hardly able to believe that she had made friends before even arriving at the school.

There was a soft knock on the door and a boy her own age poked his head in, nervously chewing on his lower lip.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" He asked shyly.

They all shook their heads and he sighed, about to shuffle away.

"Did you need some help looking?" She asked, and his face visibly brightened. She knew what it was like to be alone.

"Please."

They wandered around the train, asking everyone if they'd seen a toad, whose name turned out to be Trevor. As she made her way down the carriage she stumbled across two young boys who looked to be around her year, one with his wand at the ready as though he were about to cast a spell.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked, smiling at them in what she hoped was a friendly manner.

"I already told Neville we haven't seen a ruddy toad." The red headed one said briefly, looking as though her mere presence irritated the crap out of him.

The smile on her face dropped. Maybe things weren't going to be different at all. The other boy shook his head to and shot her a small smile. She managed a weak, watery smile back at him before walking away, fighting tears.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her Ron." The dark haired boy said reproachfully.

Ron grunted and went back to furiously muttering a spell.

The other boy sighed and ate a chocolate frog, hoping the girl hadn't taken it to heart. From what he could tell from their brief acquaintance, Ron was slightly oblivious to other people's feelings.

Hermione wandered back to her compartment slowly, not wanting her new friends to see her in a state. She looked down at herself, dressed in unfamiliar robes and looking decidedly witchy. Peering out a window at the lush green hills and tranquil sky, she finally let herself feel excited for the year to come. No one would know her as the boring little bookworm, no one would make fun of her and maybe she would make some new friends, ones that were worth keeping.

"Right Firs' Years!" Came a gruff voice from the platform as the train came to a halt and students began streaming out the doors.

Fred and George scooped Hermione up in a hug as she went to leave and promised her they would find her later, telling her to think courageous thoughts and they'd be together soon enough. It didn't make much sense but at least she knew they cared. Lee gave her a cheeky wink and a wave that she returned in kind, turning before she could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

She made her way over to the voice, coming face to face with a large, rough looking man who had the look of the proverbial gentle giant. He looked down at the assembled first years and grinned, putting at least some of them at ease.

"I be Hagrid, th' Groundskeeper of Hogwarts and I'll be takin' yer there now. To th' boats!" He exclaimed, leading the way.

Approaching the enormous castle from the water was a surreal experience and Hermione could do little more than look on in awe. She had been assigned a boat with Neville and the two boys from before but after a quick smile to Neville she lost herself in the beauty all around her. The serene night helped calm her nerves and she felt her earlier excitement rising back to the forefront.

The new students assembled outside the great hall, a stern looking lady waiting for them there.

"Hello everybody. My name is Professor Mcgonagall and I am the Head of Gryffindor house. I would like you to make your way in an orderly fashion toward the front of the hall, in preparation for the Sorting Ceremony where your house for the remainder of your time here will be decided." She peered down at them all as she spoke as though sizing them up.

"I'm gonna be in Gryffindor." She heard the rude boy from earlier whisper. "Weasleys always are."

The quieter boy just smiled at his friend and she looked away, hoping she would be wherever the twins were. The nerves were working their way back in full force as she considered the prospect of being away from them and shuddered. Just think courageous thoughts, she told herself, squaring her shoulders.

Hermione watched as various first years underwent the test, confused at how a tatty old hat could decide their futures – not to mention the fact that it spoke. She knew it wouldn't be long before her name was called and sure enough, there it was. She made her way up to the dais, her palms slick with sweat as the hat was placed on her head.

' _Ahh… A good mind you've got there girl.'_

She flinched before realising it was the hat speaking to her. Into her mind no less - how very odd.

' _You'd do well in Ravenclaw with those brains. Kind too, but Hufflepuff would be a waste. Slytherin on the other hand… I can see your ambition girl, practically taste it. I think you'd do very well there, though your blood might be a problem. Hmm, now which will it be, green or blue?'_

She stilled, trying to be as courageous as possible.

' _Oh I see. Your mind will be wasted there, but who am I to deny a lovely young lady such as yourself…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and she looked down, grinning when she saw the twins at that very table.

Hermione practically skipped toward them and they clambered over the bench to engulf her in another hug. She sat between them, oblivious to the curious glances their group was receiving from the rest of the table, happy to be back with the boys who, in such a short time, had wormed their way into her life. She really could get used to this.

She focussed her attention back to the sorting that was still taking place in time to see Neville and the quiet boy, Harry it seemed was his name, also get sorted into Gryffindor. Unfortunately, so was that rude prat from earlier, though her face flushed as she heard his last name again and realised he must be related to Fred and George. In fact, the Head Boy looked suspiciously similar to the rest of them as well. She wondered just how many siblings they had.

"Oi did you see we have Potter?" Fred said to George gleefully, leaning round Hermione.

"Slytherin'll be fuming." George replied, snickering.

"Why?" She interrupted.

The boys looked down at her and sighed.

"Oh Hermione, you have such a lot to learn."

"He's only the Boy Who Lived."

She rolled her eyes, waiting for them to explain.

"There once was a despicable wizard – "

"Who we shan't name – "

"That decided he didn't much like anyone who wasn't a pureblood."

"So he killed them."

"– and he tried to killed Harry, used the killing curse and all, but he survived – "

"He was only a baby but he's been famous ever since, no one's ever survived it before."

At that the twins clapped her on the back and went off, presumably to say hello to everyone on the face of the earth (or at least, that's how it seemed). Everyone seemed to know them and to want to talk to them, at least for a moment. Especially girls, she noticed shrewdly. She followed the rest of the Gryffindor's as they rose and made their way through winding corridors and trick stairs to a painting featuring a large woman, who seemed to be trying to sing, that swung open at the right words.

An arm slung over her shoulders pulled her from her thoughts and she turned, seeing Lee and giving him a smile.

"What are you doing over here all alone?"

She shrugged.

"Those two are off doing who knows what and I haven't really met anyone else."

"Hermione?" Came a small voice from behind her. It was Neville, a sheepish smile on his face.

"What's up?" She said, noting that Lee's arm was still wrapped around her as they sat down on one of the couches and she looked around her new common room.

"Well – you see – I don't really know many people either –"

She patted the seat next to her and smiled reassuringly. He sat down with a sigh of relief and the three proceeded to talk easily, excitement from the new students overflowing as they peppered an obliging Lee with questions.

From the opposite side of the room, two identical red headed boys were looking at the trio and frowning, unable to justify their dislike of the scene before them. They had only just met the girl, but both of them agreed that if any trio action was going on it would be with the two of them.

"Is his arm –"

"Yes Fred, I'm afraid to say that our lovely mate will be losing the use of that arm if he doesn't move it snappy."

Fred snorted, glad to see his brother agreed. They may have looked alike but their temperaments could be rather different. For instance it was usually Fred talking about chopping people's arms off and losing his temper so to see George saying that, even with such a calm look on his face, meant he knew his brother was more upset than it seemed. Strange, he wasn't sure why but it seemed they were both feeling rather protective.

"Should we –"

"- go over there? Probably not to be honest."

"I know we should be happy that she's making new friends –"

"- but we want her to ourselves."

They looked at each other, knowing this couldn't end well.


	2. The Troll Incident

_A/N: kind of annoyed, I don't think this version is as good as the original (THAT I DELETED FML) but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!_

 _Thanks go out to AliceEnchanted for pointing out my stuff ups and giving me some fabulously comprehensive feedback too!_

 _ALSO: there were originally markers between each perspective so it was easier to tell when the narrator changed but I don't know where they ran off to. So sorry, but just a warning this chapter is told from 3 sort of views._

"She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Harry looked at Ron in annoyance. As usual, his friend had rather the habit of putting his foot in places it didn't belong. He felt a rush of air and turned to see Hermione rushing past, obviously close to tears. He turned to Ron.

"I think she heard you."

It was a little later in the afternoon and Harry looked around the Great Hall in dismay. Hermione wasn't here. He looked over and saw Fred and George also looking around in confusion. 'Hermione' and 'late' we're not words that were often associated with one another.

"Harry - "

" - you wouldn't happen to know where a certain young witch is would ya?"

Harry flushed slightly, shooting a glance at Ron before looking down at his plate and shaking his head. The twins didn't miss the sly glance he'd thrown at their brother and looked at one another in resignation.

"Ron, oh darling brother." Said Fred, staring his younger brother down.

"You haven't by any chance said something stupid again have you?" Finished George scathingly.

Ron turned a bright magenta and hastened to swallow the large mouthful of mash potatoes he was currently trying to ingest, whilst shaking his head violently.

"I only said the truth! She's such a know-it-all, that's why she's got no friends."

Fred and George weren't often angry but there was something about their brothers, Ron in particular, that always seemed to set them off. Now was no exception.

"I swear to Merlin if you don't go and find her right now - "

"And apologize profusely, right Freddie?"

"We shall have no choice but to turn more than your teddy into a spider you absolute prat!"

The rest of the table looked on in astonishment then quickly turned back to their dinner, unwilling to risk incurring the wrath of the pranksters. George sat down, unaware he'd even stood up in the fog of his rage. Even Fred seemed a little surprised at his ferocity - usually he was the slightly unstable twin.

Ron looked from the remains of his dinner to the twins and sighed, standing up reluctantly.

Uh, Harry? Think you could help me out here? I mean, I don't really know what to say..."

With a long-suffering sigh Harry rose and followed him out the door, much to the bemusement of the rest of the table.

Fred almost laughed. When would Ron learn?

Hermione was sitting in the bathroom, dried tears making tracks down her cheeks. She felt rather like she should be in some sort of muggle, teen show with the way she was carrying on. It's not like she even cared what that idiot said. He couldn't even levitate a feather, what would he know?

Besides, she had friends. She had Neville and Lee and the twins, though the older boys had been a bit distant lately. Since they were in different years, she barely saw them other than snatched moments at dinner or in the common room at night, sitting by the fire and talking about their days.

Hermione had been trying not to think of it but Ron's harsh words had brought all her insecurities back to the forefront. He clearly didn't know how it felt to only be recognized for doing well in class, otherwise he'd try harder. No one would ever notice her for her looks and she was rubbish at sport so she had to be good at schoolwork. There was nothing else for her.

Most of her anguish had now turned to irritation and a growling noise emanating from her stomach made her realize that she was currently missing dinner. Dragging herself up she tried to make herself slightly more presentable before she had to face the world.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and a bedraggled looking man, who onlookers quickly identified as Professor Quirrell, came sprinting into the room.

"T-t-troll!" He squeaked. "On the first floor!"

The twins looked at one another in dismay. Ignoring the sudden a chatter that erupted in the room and Professor Mcgonagall, who was trying to take charge of the situation, they tore from the room with one word on their lips.

"Hermione!"

Ron and Harry were walking through the corridors, trying to think of what girls did when they cried when Harry suddenly had an epiphany.

"Bathrooms! In the movies, they always go to the lol to cry." He explained to a stupefied Ron.

"What's a movie?"

"Oh never mind, come on."

They made their way toward the nearest bathroom when they heard a crash, followed by a scream. They started running toward the sound, coming to a screaming halt when they saw the culprit.

"I just wanted to say sorry! Bloody hell."

Fred and George arrived at the scene of the crime just as the Headmaster himself did, along with several of the house Heads. At their sheepish grins, Dumbledore gave a slight chuckled and made his way through the wreckage to look at the large troll lying on the ground.

"Hermione!"

The twins ran at her and engulfed her in a hug. Fred stroked her hair whilst George checked her over for any major damage. They shared a heavy sigh of relief at seeing she was relatively unharmed and blushed in unison as they realized everyone was watching them rather curiously. George stepped away from her first and looked at a gobsmacked Ron.

"Did you apologize?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was a bit bloody busy trying to save her life!" Ron blustered. Harry hid a smirk.

"And isn't this nice, I'm your brother! And you don't ask me if I'm okay!"

Fred looked at him, unimpressed. He was about to open his mouth when Professor Mcgonagall broke in, having finally arrived.

"I think the real question is, how did a group of first years defeat a troll?"

Hermione was exhausted, yet she couldn't sleep. Thoughts of the troll still haunted her but not nearly as much as thoughts of two red headed boys. If they hadn't sent Ron to apologize she would probably be dead. Then again, if Ron hadn't been such an ass, she wouldn't have been crying in the first place nor hiding from the world in a dank bathroom.

It was all very confusing really.

She fell asleep, dreaming of blue eyes and red hair.

 _A/N: review me!_


	3. Fluffy

_A/N: So just in case you didn't know, these first few chapters will be little snapshots from over the years leading up to the eventual story. So I guess it's sort of like a prolonged prologue xD Some of these chapters will be from dual perspectives and some will just be Hermione, hopefully you'll be able to tell when perspectives change. It'll most likely go on like this til we get to GoF which is (at this stage) when things should start happening. If any things not in order, or out of canon I'm sorry if that bothers you but I write how I think things should have gone. I like to think that I keep everyone pretty in character but I'd like to say that in this story, Ron is definitely based on the movie version of the character._

"What on earth are you two doing down here?" Hermione hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible. "You know this corridor is out of bounds!"

Ron looked unimpressed. He was clearly used to being told off in such a manner, so she turned her glare on Harry, knowing he'd be a far easier target. He quivered.

"We heard Filch coming and we needed somewhere he wouldn't find us!" He whispered frantically. "We didn't realize how close we were to this part of the school, no wonder he wants to get us so badly."

They heard a voice from further down the hall and looked desperately for a place to hide. Things were looking rather grim but she refused to go down to that awful man, not after all the work she'd put in trying to keep Gryffindor on top. She'd be damned if these two lost it for them.

"Oh, Mrs Norris. You'll find those troublemakers for me, won't you, pet?"

That mangy cat. Hermione cringed at the thought of being outed by a feline. This required some quick thinking.

She grabbed the two boys and dragged them into the nearest room, closing the door as soundlessly as she was able. They shared looks of relief mixed with fear. Hopefully Filch didn't find them in here - that would only make things worse.

"What are you doing down this way anyway, little miss perfect?" Ron said snidely. The withering glance she shot his way made him gulp, wishing he'd never thought such a thing, let alone said it. She was coming to realize that Ron didn't really think about what he said and most of it sort of just fell out of his mouth. She'd given up on taking it to heart.

"If you must know, Ronald, I saw the two of you idiots walking off down here and I didn't particularly fancy you losing all the house points I've earned for us this term." It was true, mostly. She'd also been dead curious about what could possibly be so forbidden yet in a school.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said quietly. He was rather glad she'd found them before Ron had made him explore anywhere else. He wasn't very good at saying no to the person he thought of as his first real friend even when he made the most atrocious decisions.

The sound of a harp drifted through a door at the back of the room. Hermione eyed it with interest. A little too much interest for Harry's taste. He groaned, not her too!

"Perhaps just a quick look though… I'm sure it won't hurt." She said brightly.

It seemed he was surrounded by people determined to get him into trouble. Ron looked amazed at Hermione's sudden change of heart and Harry knew in that moment, that he was well and truly doomed.

The trio made their way toward the door, quietly easing it open so as not to draw attention to themselves. Hermione walked in first and stifled a scream, almost falling as she scrambled backward in a hurry, pushing the boys out of her way. Ron had turned to look at her and therefore didn't see Harry's eyes widen in shock as he scoffed, backing in to the room with the air of someone far superior.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." He said with a smirk. A thick glob of something fell on his shoulder and he eyed it in disgust, trying in vain to get it off him. Harry just looked at him wordlessly, his eyes wide, whilst Hermione sat on the floor in a similar fashion. Ron turned slowly.

"Arrrgh - "

Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him from the room, gently pushing the door shut so as not to wake the beast. She placed a finger to her lips and gestured for them to get out of there. The boys were only to happy to oblige and they made it back to the common room in record time, collapsing onto the couch in the corner much to the shock of their housemates. Even after the troll incident where Ron insisted they'd 'saved' her (despite being the reason for her proximity to danger) Hermione and Ron hadn't exactly been on friendly terms.

Neville was particularly miffed since he'd been looking for her for the last hour after she had asked him to help her with Herbology.

Fred and George were not particularly happy about how chummy their brother and Potter seemed to be getting with Hermione either but they loosened up a bit when she gave them a wave before going back to conversation. Still, they were going to be looking into this new development asap.

"You don't think she'll forget us, do you Fred?"

"We'll make sur she doesn't Georgie."

Back in the other corner, the three were looking to do some research of their own.

"We need to find out what the bloody hell that was." Said Ron, still shaken over what he liked to term his 'first near death experience at Hogwarts, at least.'

"What's it doing in a school?" Harry blurted out. Surely there must be some kind of law about these things. Hermione locked eyes with him and shrugged. There was still so much they didn't know about the wizarding world.

"Did you see what it was standing on?" She queried.

"I wasn't looking at its ruddy feet!"

She rolled her eyes. Boys could be so dramatic sometimes. The thing had been harmless whilst asleep.

"It was standing on a trap door."

Both the boys stared back at her vacantly and she resisted the urge to knock their heads together in frustration. Honestly, it was like explaining things to a brick wall sometimes.


End file.
